Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Winx Club's Adventures in ToonTown
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: During the Winx Club's slumber party, Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny appear through the Winx's TV. When they end up in separate cartoons because of the Trix, they have to work with their new friends in each universe in order to save ToonTown.
1. Chapter 1: The Winx Club's Slumber Party

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Winx Club's Adventures in ToonTown  
****Summary:** During the Winx Club's sleepover, Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny appears out of their TV and the girls get sucked into a TV. When they learn that the Trix was messing with the toons, they try to save the cartoon characters from impending doom. This is set in an alternate universe from the 'Looney Winx!' series.

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, and Space Jam (c) Warner Bros.  
Winx Club (c) Rainbow S.p.A. and Viacom  
All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Winx Club's Adventures in ToonTown Chp. 1: The Slumber Party  
****Chapter 1:** "The Slumber Party"

At Alfea College, the Winx Club girls were setting out their plans to have the best weekend ever. Since they already defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle and the fact that they did not have any projects, they decided to have a 'Girls Only' weekend.

"Okay, girls, it's almost time for the 'Girls Only' weekend," Bloom said.

"I got the snacks!" Stella said as she walked in with a bunch of snacks.

"I got the music ready," Musa said as she brought in the boombox and some CDs.

"Perfect!" Bloom said. "Everything's in place."

"Wait, there's one thing that we almost forgot, Bloom," Layla said.

Bloom looked to see that Layla was smirking as she asked, "What do you mean by that, Layla?"

"I mean that we almost forgot about ..." Layla said as she took out a pillow to hit Bloom. "The pillow fight!"

"Oh-ho-ho, very clever," Bloom said while laughing. "Let's see how you can handle the 'Pillow Fight Master'!"

Bloom hit Layla with her pillow and the girls began a pillow fight of "epic" proportions, even throwing some of their stuffed animals around. They were all laughing and having fun until they heard a strange noise in one of the rooms.

"What was that?" Flora asked.

"I don't know," Bloom said as she walked out into the hall. "I'll have to go check on it."

Bloom walks off as the girls rested for a while.

When Bloom reached one of the rooms, she heard someone laughing. She opens the door, but stops when she sees a black duck bouncing on her bed and a gray rabbit who was reading a script.

"Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!" Daffy said as he jumped on the bed. "Wow, Bugs, this is the perfect spot for our vacation."

"Eh, are you sure, Daff?" Bugs said. "This place seems rather odd for a vacation. Plus, it's not like we're in Arabia or the Himalayas like in our previous travels."

"Oh, come on, Bugs," Daffy said. "Just have an open mind. At least this is one vacation where nothing weird hap-"

Daffy stopped when he saw Bloom near the door.

"Daffy, what did ya stop for?" Bugs asked.

"Bugs, look, it's a girl!" Daffy said.

Bloom closed the door as she asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Who are we? WHO ARE WE?" Daffy said. "I am the one and only Daffy Duck!"

"Eh, I'm Bugs Bunny," Bugs said as he snacked on his carrot. "Eh, what's up, doc?"

Bloom gasped as she leaned against the wall, holding her heart.

"_The_ Bugs Bunny _and_ Daffy Duck?" Bloom asked.

"Sure," Bugs said. "What's wrong? You never heard of us?"

"No, it's just that ... Oh, my ..." Bloom said as she smiled. "Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, two of the most-famous Warner Bros. cartoon characters. To think that all this time, Daffy has been jealous of Bugs."

"Jealous, who says I'm jealous?" Daffy asked.

"Eh, Daff, you've been acting that way since my debut in 1940," Bugs said. "I take it that you don't remember what happened in _You Ought To Be in Pictures_?"

"Yeah, I do, but don't remind me of the outcome," Daffy said.

Bloom recovered as she said, "But, where did you two come from?"

"Good question, my dear lady," Bugs said. "We're not so sure. We were busy performing our famous 'Duck Season, Rabbit Season' routine with Elmer Fudd when, all of a sudden, we popped right out of the TV."

Bloom looked at the TV, and saw Elmer Fudd looking for that "scwewy wabbit and that scwewball duck".

"Look, not to be rude or anything, guys, but this isn't a good time to have a talking duck and rabbit at my school during my slumber party," Bloom explained.

"Wait, a slumber party for girls, eh?" Daffy said as he clicked his tongue. "Are there more?"

"Daffy, don't even try it," Bugs said.

"No! Just go back to the TV and we'll get your autographs later," Bloom said. "I don't want any excitement at my slumber party."

"Well, see, that's the thing," Bugs said. "We can't go back."

"Why?" Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because everytime we do, we bounce back on this bed," Daffy explained. "Didn't you hear the noise?"

Bloom thought about it for a moment, as she realized that the noise Bugs and Daffy were making was drowned out by Musa's music and their fun.

"Look, just don't do anything looney," Bloom said. "This is our first slumber party, so please don't ruin it."

"You can count on us, doc," Bugs said.

"Fine, but what am I supposed to do?" Daffy said. "I'm excitable."

"Hey, Bloom! What's keeping you so long? We're gonna watch some movies all night!" Musa called.

Bloom panicked as Bugs and Daffy came next to her.

"So, there are more girls?" Daffy asked.

"Oh, brother," Bugs said as he face-palmed himself.

"Please, guys, just go home!" Bloom said.

Bugs and Daffy just looked at Bloom in surprise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bugs said. "I thought all girls liked slumber parties. Why are you so glum?"

"All I wanted was a slumber party for my friends and I," Bloom explained. "Now, it's going to be ruined."

"What makes you say that?" Daffy asked.

"Well ..." Bloom began to say.

That was when the Winx girls all came through the hall.

"Hey, Bloom!" Musa called. "We don't have all ..."

Bloom shoved Bugs and Daffy into the closet as the girls walked up to her.

"Bloom, what's keeping you here?" Tecna asked.

"Oh, well, eh, I was, um ... side-tracked," Bloom said as she chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?" Stella said. "It sounded like you were talking to somebody. In fact, _two_ somebodies."

Bloom just sighed as she cried, "Okay, okay! I admit it! I'm a bad liar, but there's a duck and rabbit in this room!"

The girls all looked confused and surprised.

"When I mean 'duck and rabbit', I mean Daffy Duck _and_ Bugs Bunny!" Bloom finished.

The girls were still quiet and surprised ... however, Musa was laughing for a bit.

"Yeah, right, and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are my pen pals from California," Musa said, half-laughing.

"No, no, no! I'm serious, but ..."

Bloom got cut off when the closet door opened, and she flew into Flora.

"Hellooo, Nurses!" Daffy yelled.

"Oh, no, not again," Bugs said with a sigh.

Bloom sighed as she said, "You might as well come out, Bugs."

The girls' eyes widened when they saw Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny in person.

"Hello, ladies, my name is Daffy Duck," Daffy said in a gentleman-esque tone.

"My name is Bugs Bunny," Bugs said as he bowed down. "Pleased to meet ya."

Musa was speechless while Layla said, "Sufferin' Succotash!"

Flora, Stella, and Tecna were just speechless.

"See, I told you guys!" Bloom said.

Musa recovers and looks at Bugs and Daffy to examine them.

"Well, they feel real ..." Musa said as Bugs and Daffy just gave her weird looks. "Wow! It's really Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!"

Stella squealed as she zooms down and shakes their hands fast.

"I'm Stella! I am a huge fan of the Looney Tunes!" Stella greeted. "I have seen all of your cartoons, and I know all of your lines by heart!"

"Well, pleased to meet ya, Stella," Daffy said as he also shakes her hand. "Well, Bugs, I see that we have some female fans in this world."

"A pretty one, I'll give you that," Bugs said.

Bloom got up, and helped Flora up as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that, Flora," Bloom said.

"Oh, it's okay," Flora said.

Bloom walked up to Bugs and Daffy as she said, "They say they don't know how they got here."

"Really? So where are you guys from?" Tecna asked.

"I just remembered that we popped out of the TV," Bugs said. "We were performing the 'Duck Season, Rabbit Season' gag, and then ... BOOM, we're here!"

The girls nodded as the Pixies flew in.

"Hey, girls, are you going to continue this slumber ..." Chatta said, then paused when she saw Bugs and Daffy. "Daffy Duck? Bugs Bunny?"

Bugs and Daffy look up to see the Pixies as Daffy said, "Say, it's those pixies!"

"You know them?" Bloom asked.

"Well, yeah, by a technicality, they _are_ cartoon characters," Bugs said.

"Oh, right," Bloom said while blushing.

"So, how did you guys get here?" Tune asked.

"Do I _really _need to repeat myself?" Daffy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it doesn't matter! We need to get them back into the TV," Lockette said. "With the Winx's help, we can ..."

"Winx?" Daffy asked. "Where?"

Daffy looks around as the girls stared at him.

"I don't see any," Daffy said.

"Eh, look right in front of ya, Daff," Bugs said.

The girls all show Daffy their Winx medallions. Daffy gasped and excitedly jumps around until he lands right in Musa's arms and kisses her on the cheek.

"I can't believe it's really you! You're my favorite female heroes!" Daffy said as he kisses Musa again. "I love you girls so much! Please, you gotta help Bugs and I get back home!"

"Sure we will," Flora said.

"It will be our pleasure," Amore said with a smile.

The Winx all nodded ... all except one ...

"No!"

The girls, Bugs, Daffy, and the Pixies turned to see Bloom.

"Bloom?" Flora asked in a worried tone.

"No, I am not doing it! I'm sorry, Bugs and Daffy, but you guys are going to have to wait until the weekend's over!" Bloom said.

"Bloom, how can you say that?" Musa asked.

"Yeah!"

Bloom looks at all of them, scaring everyone as she said, "I'm not going to do this! It's our first slumber party since last year! I'm not going to have this ruined because of this Winx stuff! It's just not what I wanted! It's just like when the Kids Next Door gets their vacation ruined by missions! So, no!"

"But, Bloom, you're a Winx girl," Lockette explained. "It's your destiny and duty ..."

Bloom takes off her medallion as she yelled, "FORGET THIS WINX STUFF!"

Bloom throws the medallion on the floor and walks into her dorm room in anger. Her friends look sad, along with the other Pixies. Lockette was dumbstruck and sad at the same time. Bugs and Daffy looked at each other and felt bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Sucked Through The TV

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Winx Club's Adventures in ToonTown Chp. 2: Sucked Through The TV  
****Chapter 2:** "Sucked Through The TV"

In Bloom's room, she had her legs hugged to herself in front of the TV. She was crying for a bit until Bugs and Daffy walked into her room to comfort her.

"Hey, Bloom, don't feel so sad," Bugs said.

"Yeah, things are going to be okay," Daffy said.

Bloom did not look at them, but she was surprised to know that Bugs and Daffy were being so sympathetic to her.

"Why are you guys concerned?" Bloom asked.

"We may be cartoon characters, but that does not mean that we can have sympathetic traits," Bugs said.

Bugs and Daffy noticed tears falling out of Bloom's eyes and down her cheeks. Bugs took out a box of tissues and gave some to Daffy, who wiped Bloom's tears. Bloom smiled a bit, but looks down.

"Do you guys know why I wanted a slumber party?" Bloom asked.

Daffy and Bugs shook their heads quickly.

"Cue the violin music, Milt Franklyn," Bugs said in an aside to the audience as violin music began playing in the background.

"I wanted one because I thought that my friends deserved a relaxing weekend after we had worked hard," Bloom explained. "Now, we finally have one! However, when you guys came, Lockette had to say it! She had to say it!"

"The Winx stuff?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah ... Maybe I should quit," Bloom said.

Daffy gasped and hugged her as Bugs said, "You can't quit now! What about all of us?"

Before Bloom could answer, the girls came in with the Pixies.

"Yeah, Bloom, don't quit," Musa said.

"You're our leader to us," Flora said. "We can't do this without you."

Bloom just looked at them, not saying anything.

Layla sighed as she said, "Let me guess. It's that whole 'I never wanted to become a superhero thing'."

Bloom shook her head, 'Yes'.

"I know you didn't say that, but neither did any of us," Tecna said.

"I didn't accept it either, but it's fate," Stella said while nodding.

"Look, I'm sorry, Bloom, but I can't fix this," Lockette said as she flew over to Bloom, who just turned away.

"Oh, dear," Tune said.

"What a drama queen!" Lockette yelled.

In response, Bloom stuck her tongue at her, making Lockette gasp in shock.

"Okay, okay, let's be reasonable here," Bugs said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, we're just upset about certain things, and it's not like things could get any worse," Daffy said.

Suddenly, the lights went out, scaring the girls. Musa and Layla hugged each other when the girls looked around and saw the TV shaking.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't ya, Daff?" Bugs said.

"Hey, I can't help it, Bugs!" Daffy yelled.

The TV shook until a giant tornado popped out, causing the girls to get sucked into the TV.

The Pixies were trying to hang on, but they ended up getting sucked in. Musa and Layla held onto each other and Bloom's bed, but they lost their grip. Tecna quickly grabbed their hands until she slipped and the three got sucked in.

"Oh, no!" Flora cried as she got sucked in.

Bloom tried to hold on to her bed while Stella was hanging on Bugs and Daffy, both of whom were holding the edges. Bloom's medallion hits Daffy's face, which caused him and Bugs to let go and get sucked in with Stella and the medallion.

"No! I'm not ruining my party for this!" Bloom yelled.

Bloom tried to hold on, but her hands slipped.

"No! No, no, no, no! No!" Bloom begged.

However, it was too late, Bloom's hands slipped and she got sucked in.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Bloom screamed as she got sucked into the TV and the tornado disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome To ToonTown

**Looney Tunes & Winx Club: Winx Club's Adventures in ToonTown Chp. 3: Welcome To ToonTown  
****Chapter 3:** "Welcome To ToonTown"

In a random field, a hole opens in the sky. The Pixies come out and fall to the ground, rolling around to a flower bed. Musa and Layla landed on top of each other as Tecna fell next to them.

"AAH!" Flora screamed as she lands on Tecna.

Stella, Bugs, and Daffy landed on the ground with a thud. Bloom came out and slides down the hill into dandelions. Bloom's eyes open and she looks up to see something. Everyone got up and were shocked, amazed, and bemused at the same time.

"Is this the ... Cartoon World?" Musa asked.

"Not exactly," Amore said. "We're in the TV dimension where the Cartoon World is connected."

"Well, what do you know, Daffy? We're home!" Bugs said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Daffy said. "Thank you, Bloom!"

Bloom did not answer Daffy.

"Bloom? Bloom!" Daffy called.

Bloom just walked up a little bit and sees some cartoon characters having fun and doing their usual things. Bloom's eyes grew big and she smiles a bit.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Bloom whispered.

The girls were confused until Bloom runs off.

"Bloom, wait!" The girls called.

The girls ran after her with the Pixies, Bugs, and Daffy.

"Is she excited or something?" Daffy asked.

"Who knows?" Bugs said.

Bloom runs and sees cartoon characters in a small town. Before Bloom could go in, a gate closed quickly.

"Hey!" Bloom cried.

"Who are you?" A voice yelled.

Bloom looks around, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Who? Where?" Bloom asked.

"Down here!" The voice said.

Bloom looks down to see a wallaby with black eyes, and wore a blue shirt with purple trees on it and red shoes.

"State your business," The wallaby said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass," Bloom said as she began to walk away. "I'll come back later."

"Bloom, don't say that too quickly!" Lockette yelled as the other Pixies, the girls, Bugs, and Daffy came right next to her.

"Oh, the Pixies!" The wallaby said. "Oh, sorry about that, you can come in."

The gates opened as the Pixies flew inside.

"Aren't you going to bring them in?" Lockette asked.

"Why, Lockette?" The wallaby asked.

"They're with us," Digit said. "They're the Winx Club."

Suddenly, a brown dog came out with a big smile as he asked, "WHERE?"

The wallaby sighed and puts his hand on his face.

"Here, they are the Winx Club," Digit said. "Girls, if you may."

The girls (sans Bloom) held up their medallions as Bugs held up Bloom's medallion.

"Oh, you are. Come on in," The wallaby said. "Oh, my name is Rocko, and that's my friend, Charlie Dog, the screwball dog."

"Hey there!" Charlie said as he hugged Flora's leg when she and the others were walking inside.

Flora giggled as she said, "You two remind me of Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show."

Out of nowhere, Mordecai appeared as he yelled with Rocko, "We do not act alike!"

Rigby appeared out of nowhere as he said with Charlie, "But we do!"

Mordecai and Rigby just looked surprised at that as they walked out of the scene.

"I can't believe that we're so popular here," Flora said.

"Of course, everyone knows you girls, except for your identities," Daffy explained.

Amore gasped as she said, "Wait, what? Didn't HE tell you?"

"Who's he?" The girls asked each other.

Everyone turned to see Mickey Mouse looking around the city, walking up to the group.

"Hey, everyone!" Mickey said, greeting everyone.

Lockette flies up to Mickey as she said, "Mickey! Didn't I tell you about the Winx Club's identities?"

"You did?" Mickey said. "Oh, dear, it must've slipped my mind."

Lockette sighs as the girls caught up and Bloom gasped and smiled.

"M-Mickey Mouse," Bloom said with a smile.

Bloom screamed to the top of the Looney Heavens! This got all of the Toons' attention. Bloom runs around, laughing like crazy.

"Oh, my gosh!" Bloom screamed. "I'm in the Cartoon World. I must be dreaming! WHOO-HOO!"

Bloom still runs around like crazy while the girls watched her with "what the heck" looks. The toons watched Bloom as she shook hands with them and hugged each of them.

"Is she okay?" Mickey asked.

"She's a huge fan," Stella said. "Please forgive us."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Mickey said. "Which reminds me ... Hey, everyone, these girls, including the zany one, are the Winx Club!"

All of the toons, even Rocko and Charlie, looked back and ran towards them. Bloom kept on running until Bugs grabbed the collar of her PJs.

"So, what brings you here?" Mickey asked.

"And, do I really want to know why you are in PJs?" Huey Freeman asked.

Tecna cleared her throat as she explained everything, "Allow me to explain. We were having our first slumber party with Bloom. She found Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny in her room, and we were going to help them, but Bloom got upset. Suddenly, we were teleported from our school into the Cartoon World."

"Oh, dear, not you too!" Mickey said with a gasp. "They must've done this."

"Who?" Flora asked. "Who would send us here?"

That was when Rocko and Charlie showed a painting that Dexter was working on. It was a picture of three girls: the first one had blue clothes and white hair, the second one had purple clothes and brown hair, and the third one had magenta clothes and blue hair.

"The Trix!" Mickey said. "The Trix are these three mysterious girls who came to our town and threatened to enslave us until we were in their collection of cubes. We banished them, yet their threat wasn't done. They teleported most of us in the real world like Bugs and Daffy here." Mickey pointed at Bugs and Daffy, the latter of whom waved. "They might be still around, putting their plans into action."

"How can we help?" Musa asked.

"Well, they may come soon, so be prepared," Mickey said.

Bloom heard that and looked away.

"Yes!" The girls said as they held up their medallions.

"No ..." Bloom whispered.

Everyone looked at Bloom, who was shaking her fist.

"Bloom ..." The girls said with worried looks.

"I'm not doing this stinkin' mission!" Bloom yelled as tears streamed out of her eyes. "I wanted a slumber party with no action or adventure and THIS MESS HAPPENS!"

"But, Bloom, like I said, it's your ..." Lockette began to say as Bloom threw away her medallion.

"FORGET WINX CLUB!" Bloom said as she threw her medallion into a pond. "I'm sick of not being who I am!"

Bloom runs off as some of the people looked sad and surprised about this. When Bloom got to the gate, she stops and cries as she slides down. Before the girls got to her, three shadows appeared over her.

"Something wrong?" One of the shadows asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Bloom snapped.

There was a pause as Bloom slowly looked up to see the girls from the painting: The Trix! They were laughing evilly as they continued to put their plan into action.

"No!" Bloom said.

The Toons, Rocko, Charlie, Bugs, Daffy, the Pixies, and the girls gasped at them.

"The Trix!" Mickey said.

"Well, well, well, you guys do remember us," Icy said while chuckling. "Oh, and if it isn't the Winx Club? Long time, no see."

The girls got together and held up their medallions, while Bloom just sat there.

"Let's Winx!"

The Winx girls transformed while Bloom still sat there. The girls began to battle the Trix, but they kept on dodging. Bloom just sat there watching.

"Bloom, do something!" Digit yelled.

"Please, Bloom, dear!" Tune begged.

Bloom looked at her medallion as she slowly reached for it. Before Bloom could touch it, a dark purple sphere surrounded it and it was pulled away.

"I don't think so!" Stormy said.

Musa ran towards Stormy fast with a scream, holding up her fist. However, Stormy grabbed her fist and swings her around. She throws her into a portal, which closes. Bloom gasped until she felt a portal under her. She almost fell in, until the Pixies tried to hold her. They almost fell until Bugs, Daffy, Charlie, and Rocko grabbed them.

"I got 'em!" Daffy yelled. "I got ... 'em."

Daffy slipped, and he, Bugs, Charlie, and Rocko fell in the portal with Bloom and the Pixies.

Stella, Flora, and Tecna grabbed each other's hands and Stella and Flora threw Tecna at Darcy.

Tecna was flying towards Darcy until Darcy grabbed her hands and throws her into a portal.

Flora and Stella gasped until a blast hits them into the portal following Tecna.

"Alright, girls! You're mine!" Layla said angrily.

"Bring it on!" Icy said with a smirk.

Layla charged at the Trix, and the three girls yawned as Layla went faster until Icy grabbed her hair.

"AH!" Layla screamed.

"How pathetic!" Icy said as she threw Layla into a portal.

"Marvelous! Now for the fun part," Darcy said.

The Trix spread their evil magic everywhere, destroying the town, causing the Toons to panic before they went into a portal.

"We'll be back for you, pathetic Toons!" Icy said.


End file.
